


Bubble Baths

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [30]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Mandatory romantic/sexual tension, mandatory discussions of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry was fairly certain he was dreaming - after all, only in his wildest dreams had Eggsy dashed up the stairs that quickly only to end up in his bathtub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this - none of you are thick enough to assume that I do (I hope).

Harry wasn’t quite sure this was what Merlin had had in mind when he told Eggsy to “use this the next time he showered, which would preferably be in immediacy,” as he handed him a small plastic bottle of something the tech department had whipped up. Fortunately for all of them, the individuals buried in Merlin’s division aside from perhaps two were unaffected by the strange concoction Eggsy had been bathed in while in Russia that made anyone he came in contact with overcome with attraction, and so the three of them were quite positive that there would be no foul play.

However, it still didn’t quite explain how Eggsy had ended up in his bathtub running a bubble bath with part of the mix, and using the rest of it to actually soap himself down. The moment they had returned to Harry’s flat in the Mews Eggsy had taken off upstairs, and by the time Harry had caught up with him there was a trail of clothing on the stairs and he could hear water running.

And Eggsy was in his bath. Sans clothes.

This was beginning to form into a very odd turn of events, even for their line of work, and Harry was almost convinced he was dreaming.

Still, when Eggsy had given him his signature puppy dog eyes, he had picked up the luffa and began wiping down his shoulders and back, and tried not to think about how they were bordering on the domesticity he had denied himself.

“I really hope this works,” Eggsy said, lathering soap down one of his legs. “The looks were - they weren’t appreciated. Got enough of them, before.” Harry remembered Eggsy’s step-father, and the horrible things he had done to the beautiful soul in front of him. Shortly after Harry’s return and instalment as Arthur, the two of them had had a conversation, originally about how he felt about certain things on missions, and it had devolved into Harry learning far more than he probably had any right to learn. Poodle’s comment, that seemed so long ago now, hadn’t been him trying to rile Harry up. Eggsy had been a rent boy, yes, but not by his own choice. It had taken every ounce of self control not to track down every person who had ever wronged his boy.

“I trust Merlin, and his team, with my life. It will work, Eggsy.” He caught the other man’s eye in the long mirror across from them, and he was met with green eyes smiling softly at him. Harry broke their gaze to pour what was left of the bottle into Eggsy’s hair and began working up a lather, and Eggsy slipped further into the water.

“ _ Yes _ , Harry. How are you so  _ good _ at this?” Harry didn’t think he was doing anything particularly special. “Feels so good, whatever you’re doing,  _ keep doing it _ .”

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, I don’t want to have to try and drag you out from the water.” Eggsy opened his eyes - Harry wasn’t sure when they had closed - and looked at him in the mirror again, the corner of his mouth turned up in a mischievous grin.

“I don’t think you’d try and pull me out, Harry.” He paused for a moment, though the way he had phrased it should have indicated that he was finished. “I think you’d come after me.”

Harry blushed. It was hard enough trying to sit behind Eggsy and not think about all the things he wanted so desperately, let alone while Eggsy made comments like that. Standing up (and pointedly not looking at the increasingly diminished amount of bubbles), Harry put a towel on the counter.

“Rinse off, darling. I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow at him, cheeky brat. “Changing the sheets, because I actually have intentions on going to bed at some point tonight.”

This was going to be difficult. He knew that Eggsy would fight him every step of the way if he tried to make the man sleep in the spare room, and he would have every right to call him out on his bull. What was worse, Eggsy would be hurt and could believe that Harry’s former attraction to him at the manor hadn’t been real, which wasn’t the case. The only difference Harry felt between then and now was the realization that this could become a regularity, that he could have this with Eggsy. The man no longer smelled like all his wildest fantasies laid out on a platter for him to choose from, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t wanted. It just meant it was real. That said, the whole ordeal would be a monumental test on his self-control.

Mechanically, Harry changed the sheets on the bed and threw them in the hamper to be dealt with at a later date, and turned the bedside lamps down on dim. JB had been fed earlier and was snoring away somewhere on the main floor, and outside the sun had just begun to set.

“Harry,” he turned to see that Eggsy had appeared in the door to the en suite, a towel clinging precariously to his hips though still very much dripping wet from the bath. Eggsy bit his lip shyly as Harry sat down on the bed and beckoned him forward. “Do you, that is, was earlier just-”

“Eggsy, I am going to make a confession, which if it ever got to Merlin would make it very difficult for me to look him in the eye.” Eggsy cocked his eyebrow. “I realized that I was hopelessly, desperately in love with you about two months into your training. While I was in my coma I often dreamed that you felt the same, which was why I heard your voice so often.” Eggsy blushed, colouring from his cheeks down past his collarbone.

“You heard all that?”

“Bits and pieces, I’ll admit. But enough for my addled brain to entertain the idea of reciprocation. So believe me, please, and know that I’m telling you the truth when I say that what happened earlier was not entirely a product of whatever toxins ended up in your bloodstream.” Eggsy nodded and leaned closer to him, one hand resting on his shoulder as he traced the angry outlines of his scar, leaving cool, wet patterns with his fingertips.

“Alright then.” He smiled. “Guess that’s settled.”

“Not quite.” Eggsy tilted his head to the side and Harry sighed deeply. “Eggsy, darling, you know that I’m - I’m not the man I used to be. Not even limited to when you first met me. I’m older than your mother, and I hope you know that whatever happens from tonight on is going to be coloured by that. We aren’t going to get along on a variety of things, and I’m afraid that on some of them I’m far to set in my ways to change them all that much. And,” he took a breath. “I’m  _ old _ , Eggsy. Far older than you deserve.” Eggsy chuckled and placed a kiss to his brow.

“That’s what you’re worried about? Harry, I know we ain’t gonna get along all the time, nobody does. Hell, I ain’t the easiest guy to live with either. The important part is that we fight through it, we don’t let it cut us apart. And if what you’re worried about is being able to keep it up, that’s not gonna change my mind.” Harry placed his hands on Eggsy’s hips - from which the towel had begun to slide off and he was desperate to keep it there, for at least the remainder of this conversation. Eggsy’s skin was hot under his palms.

“You say that now, my darling, but what about seven months from now? A year? What happens if I stop being enough? You don’t have to make this commitment with an old man like me - there are people out there, younger people, who are far more deserving of you than I am.” Eggsy kissed him, and smiled against his mouth. It was warm, and sweet, as everything their first kiss should have been but wasn’t.

“I’m not gonna wander on ya, Harry. Ain’t got no tolerance for that. And I’m here,” he pressed his fingers against Harry’s rib cage, right above his heart, “as long as you’ll let me. Waited too long to do anything else.” Harry kissed him, and Eggsy leaned forward far enough that Harry had to brace himself on the mattress behind him. “Alright?”

“Alright.”


End file.
